


I Long

by lilith696



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Farrelleto
Genre: Angst, Farrelleto - Freeform, Longing, Love, M/M, Memories, Missing someone, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Jared pondering on the missed love between him and Colin.





	

I miss you. Did you know that? Sometimes when I close my eyes long enough I can almost feel like I am back in Morocco, the heat of the sun beating down upon me and the sound of prayers echoing through the whole place, or I can feel like I am back in Thailand, the waves crashing on the shore and the silent sea breeze embracing me, or maybe in London hiding in a clod dark corner away from prying eyes as snow falls slowly, or maybe, maybe in Ireland, in our sanctuary, the warmth of flames soaking me and the beating of your heart soothing me.

Your existence in my life has brought the best in me and made me a better man. I never and will never share a more special bond with anyone else, you will always be a sacred memory in my heart, a beautiful secret melody on my guitar and the sweetest vivid picture in my soul.

Do you know that I find a piece of you in every song I hear or make? That I can smell your scent with every breath I take and hear your voice as my guidance in every place?

Love? Love was when I loved you. It was the most incredible feeling in my whole life and if I could I would love you all over again.

My dreams are still haunted by your brown eyes, the way they have always stripped me from all of my defenses. I have always been an open book under your watchful gaze.

You know some people walk into our lives, leave footprints in our heart and minds and we are never the same again. You have been one of those people in my life. You have inspired my fantasy and with you I found peace.

Do you know what's so sad? That all great things are never meant to last, all men reach and fall, reach and fall, and so did we.

Our time spent together was the highlight of my age, the dawn of my night and the spark of my heart. I never thought it would taste so bittersweet, I never thought that the dark side of love would wipe out the good but yet again what did I know of love before you?

Despite all of these years between us, I still think of you as my only sun and I will always think of you so, no matter how many years separate us I will always have a piece of you inside me.

I miss you. Did you know that? Sometimes when I close my eyes long enough I can almost feel your body lining up with mine, so perfect we could only be designed for each other, or I can feel your arms wrapping around me, holding me close and safe in your embrace, or maybe your sweet breath in my ear whispering the words I long to hear, or maybe, maybe the matching beating of our hearts when we join as one long enough to be branded forever.


End file.
